koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Dynasty Warriors 7
Dynasty Warriors 7 (真・三國無双6) is the upcoming installment of the Dynasty Warriors series. Originally it was confirmed as a Playstation 3 exclusive due to the series's tenth year anniversary and long history with the Playstation consoles. However, on October 30, 2010, it was announced that an Xbox 360 version would be released in Europe and North America. In response to questions for an Asian Xbox version, the producer said that the notion is still undecided. Everything has been stated to be revamped, from characters, stories, and weapon system. The theme for this title is to present a "seamless, cinematic one-versus-thousand" game. The producer replied he wants to continue making a focused, dramatic narrative with character stories in the series, meaning that -like Dynasty Warriors 4- not all of the participating characters will have their own stories. Gameplay *In the spirit of Dynasty Warriors: Strikeforce, characters can equip two weapons. Weapons can be changed at any time (in and out of battle or in the air) and each comes with their own traits. If the player switches between the two weapons quickly enough, they may trigger a special attack called "Variable Action". The attacks depend on the weapon combinations, encouraging players to experiment with different weapons. Weapons can be customized to the player's preferences. Additionally, each character is affiliated with a particular weapon type (so far being hinted as weapons from Dynasty Warriors 5). When equipped with their weapon of choice, they will perform an extra attack unique to them. Weapons so far include: ::Spear ::Sword ::Rapier ::Long bow ::Folding fan ::Throwing daggers ::Pike ::Sword and shield ::War fan ::Axe ::Crossbow ::Magic brush ::Floating swords ::Drill spear ::Konghou (箜篌), the east Asian version of the harp ::Tongnu Cannon (連弩砲), a large and destructive firearm weapon attached to a character's arm (not to be confused the more compact version from Yue Ying's previous weapon of choice). *The weapon system means that everyone in the game pretty much shares the same actions since characters can swap their current weapon to anything they please. The exceptions to the shared action traits are the unique attacks characters receive with certain weapons and their musou attacks. *Enemy soldiers can drop weapons and can be used by the player's character. Like all other weapons in the game, these can also be customized by the player in the middle of battle. *The Musou Gauge can be built up to two stocks. Like Samurai Warriors 3, the additional musou gauge can be used to unlock a stronger, unique musou during an already executed musou. Like Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 2, aerial musous are present. *The normal attack and charge attack system returns. The producer has stated that this title will be based on and expand the set-up from the series' fifth installment. For instance, air combos have been upgraded. *Horses can perform a kicking attack. *The army morale gauge between the forces fighting in battle has been removed completely. Players can check on the status of their forces by listening to their fellow officers' reports. *Cutscenes and events no longer take loading time, and the transition strives to be as close to real-time as possible. It is possible to keep playing during special scenes that were previously pre-rendered movies. *The game's visuals will be rendered for a 3D viewing experience, allowing players to be furthered absorbed in the Three Kingdoms setting. If the 3D experience is too awkward, the players can also switch it off and play the game normally on their TV. *In spite of the several proposed changes, meat buns and other restorative items in the series will remain unchanged. *There is no Edit Mode option in this title. *Downloadable content is confirmed but the details are not yet known. Modes Story Mode The historical story mode that first follows the Three Kingdoms' stories. When these tales conclude, the player can then play the new Jin faction to end the era. The Jin faction for this game includes generals who were historically with Wei and fought against Shu after Wu Zhang Plains. Like older titles, the Other characters will not have their individual stories in this game, but they will still be featured in Chronicle Mode. Although the series is reverting to faction stories for Musou Mode, the player cannot actually choose which character they prefer in this mode and will need to work with the playable characters given to them at each stage. Some battles will be divided into two halves to provide players different character perspectives. For example, Chang Ban will show Zhao Yun's point of view in the first half and Zhang Fei's in the second. At least one stage in the game will be dedicated to one character. The producer was asked if the game will be exactly like Dynasty Warriors 4, and he answered that it would not be the same. The element of sub stages affecting the main battles from the previous title will not happen in this game. Characters will also be removed or added into Story Mode based on their historical exploits. That is the reason why Sima Shi and Cao Pi can remain with their similar personalities intact. Chronicle Mode A new mode to the series which lets players explore another side of the Three Kingdoms era. Within this mode, players can earn the ultimate weapons in the game and unlock various playable characters. Specific stories and stages are set to be made exclusive to this mode. Similar to the Legendary Mode of previous titles, these preset scenarios will include famous romanticized events or "what-if?" stories. Playing through these stages can also unlock new stages for Story Mode. Characters For the first time in the series, the Jin Dynasty will be featured as a main force. Characters are listed with their full name and style name on one header within the official website. The producer stated that, aside from Xing Cai, there would be no more original characters in the game. Wei *Cao Cao *Xiahou Dun *Xiahou Yuan *Xu Huang *Zhen Ji *Cai Wenji Wu *Lu Xun *Sun Quan *Zhou Tai *Lu Meng *Da Qiao *Ling Tong Shu *Zhao Yun *Xing Cai *Liu Bei *Guan Yu *Zhang Fei *Ma Chao *Bao Sanniang *Jiang Wei *Ma Dai *Zhuge Liang Jin *Sima Yi *Sima Shi *Sima Zhao *Zhuge Dan *Wang Yuanji *Deng Ai *Zhong Hui *Guo Huai Related Media Starting since the announcement press release, four members within the Yoshimoto Performance talent group whom like the Dynasty Warriors series will work together with Koei to promote the title. The members were present to do a short live gameplay demonstration at the initial press event. Their collaboration is dubbed the "Yoshimoto Musou Project", though what else they plan to do is still not known in detail. Dynasty Warriors 7 will also do a special collaboration campaign with the DVD release of Three Kingdoms: Resurrection of the Dragon (known as Sangokushi Three Kingdoms in Japan). External Links * Official Japanese site * Official Twitter link Category:Games